I Don't like you!
by spiritgirl16
Summary: There are few things that Roanoa Zoro will care to admit, one of which involving the starwhats new ally, Trafalgar Law. The swordsman at first shows nothing but aggression towards the man whom saved his captains life, so then why does he always seem to get so possessive around him?Pls read!:3
1. Tempting a Demon

**_Okay my very FIRST ZoroxLaw fanfic, hopefully it's not in case you were wondering though, Law is the Uke in this not Zoro(Sorry if you find that dissappointing)_**

_**anyway this is just a sort of prologue, so enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:3**_

**Chapter One:Tempting a Demon  
**

The wooden door slammed shut leaving behind a deafening silence that neither of the occupants seemed to take no note of as the more well-built of the two all but slammed the other up against the wall, lifting their legs in a fluid motion and hooking them against his sides.

He figured it was no big deal pain-wise, seeing as how the other _was _a doctor and all, still he didn't want to take the chance and somehow cause him anymore pain than necessary...

Nimble fingers gripped the fabric covering his shoulders as while heavy panting was heard from the person caught between him and the wall, his eyes became half-lidded as his warm breath fanned across their lips, a confident smirk spread onto his features as he reached a hand down gripping onto the others belt and ripping it with a single rough movement

"_Fuck_..."The person hissed at the rough treatment causing him to pause momentarily wondering if maybe he had gone too far, slowly he leaned in closer cupping the back of the surgeons neck with his hand and using it as leverage to pull him forward into a heated kiss, their tongues battling against one another for dominance.

A battle Roanoa Zoro would not lose.

The swordsman grunted running his hands against the others sides, using every last shred of self-control not to tear apart the remaining clothing on the one who had been driving him nothing short of insane for the last week or so.

The second his tongue beat out the other he wasted no time in seizing the other males signature hoodie and tearing it allowing the pale light of the moon to glisten on tan skin discarding it off to the side beside where he had tossed his jacket as well.

"Roanoa-ya, someone might come back and here us ya know...?"Law spoke with a hint of sarcasm resting against the others shoulder as the green-haired swordsman attacked his neck with lustful kisses, the feeling of teeth piercing flesh made the dark doctor flinch ever so slightly which was something Zoro took as a sign of a fight instantly tightening his grip against the tan mans thighs.

"Don't care, consider it your punishment..."He breathed slowly lifting Law from being pressed against the wall and gently lowering him down against the soft surface of the only bed in the room

"and exactly what am I being punished for?"Law questioned hazily feeling his breathing turn ragged as the Zoro began sucking against his neck and collarbone once more, leaving what he guessed would be a bruise of two perhaps.

"For tempting a Demon such as myself"He said in a hushed tone pulling away for a moment to lock eyes with the one now laying beneath him, seeing confusion flutter across the usually stoic face as a single question began to form from those soft lips of his

"And when exactly did I _tempt_ you?"He challenged seemingly unaffected by the fact he was half exposed and trapped beneath the obviously more muscular man.

Zoro suddenly sneered feeling Law tense beneath him as he licked his lips grinning a wicked grin while slowing leaning down pressing his lips against the surgeons ear as he whispered his response.

**_"You just did"  
_**

_*Sorry,I know it's short, but like I said~Prologue!:3*  
_


	2. The Kiss

_**Kay, so this will be my second update today hooray!:D**_

**Chapter Five:The Kiss  
**

It probably went without saying that roanoa zoro was not the easiest to win over in terms of trust. Especially when it comes to his captain, someone who in his opinion was ALWAYS too trusting.

A good example of this?Their latest 'Ally' A.K.A the one and only Surgeon of Death himself, sure the guy saved Luffy during the great war and all but he was known for being the exact opposite of nice when it came to getting what he wanted.

So naturally zoro took it upon himself to watch the said individual carefully which raises the excellent question...how the hell did the just disappear!?

The green-haired swordsman seethed in frustration stomping around on deck using every known curse a she flung open doors, scoured the deck and halls, hell he even checked to make sure the guy didn't fall into the ocean a few times.

_'Where the hell did that teme go!?'_

"Is there a problem, mister Roanoa?"a calm voice spoke up from behind him as he stood up in the crow's nest with his arms crossed against his chest heaving a sigh of frustration not bothering to turn as he gave a response

"Yeah, have you seen that bastard doctor, Trafalgar anywhere?"

"Yes, in fact i have"the silken voice responded causing zoro to whip around

"Really,where-WHOAAA!?"Zoro yelped his one good eye bugging out as he turned only to see the very person he was searching for seating leisurely on the sofa of the crow's nest, a book in hand and a signature smirk on his lips as he regarded the now blushing Zoro with a look of amusement

"When did you...!?How did you...!?"

a low chuckle passed his parted lips as he casually turned the page in the book he read

"I see you have lost your ability to form complete sentences, what a shame it ruins any chance of this being an actual conversation"He mused aloud causing Zoros face to flush a further shade of red seriously debating whether to whip out his swords and wipe that smug grin form the other mans face.

"You lousy-

"What exactly was the reason for you looking for me anyway?correct me if I'm wrong but, you don't even seem too keen on me being aboard this ship"The surgeon commented not taking his eyes off the words in the book making zoro feel as though he was not being very intimidating, something he felt would not stand against this certain person.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't burning down the ship, lousy smug asshole"he spat

"ah, well as you can see I am not"was the irritatingly calm response

"I can see that, just what do you think you're you doing up HERE anyway!"Zoro demanded figuring most tended to leave the area alone seeing as this was usually where Zoro worked out.

"That is of no concern to you"Law responded looking thoughtful for a moment

"Like hell it's not!Listen just cuz my captain trusts you doesn't mean I do, understand!?"

"I am so wounded"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!?"

"Oh my, now you're hard of hearing how sad"

"I"LL KILL YOU!"Zoro seethed furiously gripping the hilt of his sword a sLaw slowly looked up from his book wearing the usual neutral expression as he did so

He blinked looking at Zoro who slowly begrudgingly lowered his hand from the hilt of the blade

"Tch, you're not worth the effort"He said turning to take his leave

"Oh, so you assume it would take some amount of effort to kill me then?How interesting"Law said turning his attention back to his book with a small smirk before feeling a fist grab the collar of his jacket hoisting him to eye level of Zoro, a cold piece of steel pressed to Laws neck drawing the slightest amount of blood

"Don't. tempt .ME."

Three words, and yet both had taken them with different meanings.

"Tempt you?Blame yourself for losing control so easily"Law said calmly pushing the blade aside with two fingers not phased in the least from thought of almost dying from the others hands, Zoro sneered leaning in closer and taking the pirate doctor by slight surprise

"You think so?Then maybe I should find a way to get it back"the swordsman spoke bringing the tip of his blade still covered in Laws blood and gave it a possessive lick as he smiled a wicked grin confusing Law

"What are you getting at?"He questioned before feeling himself getting pulled forward and was overcome with shock when he felt a warm pair of lips smash against his own in a mix of hunger and dominance

At first he struggled a bit still confused over the sudden action when slowly he felt his lips parting in a weak and ragged moan of pleasure providing the chance for Zoro to slip his warm, slick tongue through the opening beginning to explore the open canvas within when letting his hunger begin to take over as he suddenly slammed Law back into the wall tearing open the others coat.

Law gave a pained groan feeling his back hit the wooden floor before having his coat ripped open just before feeling the swordsman pull away for much-needed air meeting the dazed, confused gray eyes of the pirate doctor beneath him.

"Heh, you're blushing"He said with a smirk causing Law to blink before feeling more heat rise to his face trying to push him off and get back on his feet when a pair of strong muscular hands stopped him pinning his arms down on either side of his head

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"Law said feeling his anger start to rise until he felt something hard rub against his inner thigh, his eyes widening a small fraction as he turned his attention back to the swordsman

_'was he...turned on?'_

Law swallowed hard suddenly feeling very claustrophobic, his breathing turning more uneven by the second. something that hadn't gone unnoticed by the swordsman who immediately was about to ask what was wrong when a familiar yell filled their ears

"OI,TRAFAL-GUY!WHERE ARE YOU!?"

The two pulled away from each other almost instantly, their faces flushed with a tint of red as they panted heavily with Law staring in slight disbelief of what just happened a swell as how he reacted to being kissed by his rivals first mate

"Oh, there here you are, come on!Oh hi Zoro, let's go Traffy I wanna introduce you to the others!"the rubber boy shouted happily dragging the slightly dazed man behind him and slamming the door shut leaving a slightly smirking swordsman with his fingers against his lips for a moment

"Huh,not bad..."He muttered absently turning to work on his weight lifting


End file.
